butterflywhisper7fandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah Black
Princess '''Sarah Renesmee Black Cullen '''is the eldest daughter of Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black. She is the older twin sister of Izzy Black and the mate of Boniface Volturi. Early life & Bio Sarah was born on September 20th, 2017 in her great-grandfather, Carlisle's office during a minor battle against the Volturi. Sarah and her sister were conceived on their parents honeymoon in Tanzania and were soon to be discovered as the prophecy children from Meredith's vision. Aro soon wishes Sarah and her sister to be dead and plots their demise way before they're born. Luckily, Sarah and Izzy make it out alive and grow to be immensely powerful twins. The girls are soon to be discovered that they take after their mother and have the vampire-human genes. Unlike their father, the girls are not shape shifters. Sarah and her sister have a good childhood, despite the impending fear of the Volturi and the chance that they may become orphans. When Sarah is two months old, physically a toddler, her parents face the Volturi in the final battle. Sarah and her sister are then forced into hiding as they await the fate of their family. During the girl's first Christmas their grandparents, Bella and Edward, gift them with similar lockets to the one Bella gave Renesmee that read "Plus Que Ma Prope Vie" which translates to "More than my own life." In Immortal Love, Sarah is set to marry Bo Cullen. The two have also harbored feelings for years. However, it took them years to finally get together. While Sarah quietly had a crush on Bo, Bo did as well but became busy when he went to work for Dru at the High Council. Mentioned by Renesmee, they ran around in circles for almost twenty three years. However, it took a tragic incident where Sarah almost died from an enemy vampire for Bo and her to finally come together. After they officially got together, they had identical twin daughters a year later and finally got married. It's also mentioned that after their marriage, they are to move to Washington D.C to help out with human-supernatural relations for the High Council due to Bo officially becoming in charge of mortal and foreign affairs. Description & Personality Sarah looks very much like her mother, Renesmee. They have very similar facial features, the same brown eyes, and the same curls. However, Sarah's hair is brown like her grandmother, Bella's, and she has russet skin like her father, Jacob. Despite being identical to her sister, the girls have beauty marks in different spots that separate the two. Sarah has a beauty mark where her left index finger meets her thumb. According to her grandfather, Billy Black, his wife had the same beauty mark. Unlike her sister, Sarah is described as reserved. She is very quiet and as she grows up she grows to be very studious. Sarah is a perfectionist and loves to obey the rules. Sarah loves reaching and when she matures and goes off to college, she earns a Ph. D specializing in 18th Century British Literature. She has been described to be very much like her grandmother, Bella. Sarah is also a nurturer and a lot of her mannerisms are very Renesmee as well. Name Sarah Renesmee is named after her paternal grandmother and her mother. Her name Sarah comes from her grandmother, Sarah Black I. Sarah and her sister were named after their grandmothers. Her middle name Renesmee is the same as her mother's, but Renesmee is also a combination of her great-grandmothers', Renee and Esme, names. Powers & Abilities Sarah has the ability to give power. It's the opposite of her sister's, which is to absorb power. During the first couple months of her life Sarah had to be trained and retained by Meredith alongside Cordelia and Robert due to the fact the three of them were some of the only who could really help her control her abilities. By the time she's mature, Sarah has mastered her ability and doesn't use it unless need be. She really doesn't like to use her power. Category:Fourth Generation